


It’s a Cat’s World

by OmgPandi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt over at the Free! Kink Meme at iwatobiswimclub over at Dreamwidth. Makoto and Haruka find an injured kitten and decide to take care of it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a Cat’s World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Free!

“Did you hear that?” Makoto asked as he and Haru walked up the stairs towards Haruka’s house. “Because I thought I heard something and-”

“Makoto.” Haruka said, interrupting his friend. When Makoto stopped, he pointed down towards the bush. It was rustling and quiet sounds were coming from it. They sounded similar to the one Makoto had heard earlier. Before he could crouch down to see what was in the bush, a small kitten came out of the bush. It was making soft, pained mewling sound before looking up at the two swimmers. It gave another pained meow at the duo before Makoto picked it up gently, not wanting to hurt it further.

“Haruka... I think the cat is hurt.” Makoto said, looking down at the kitten. “Do you think we can take it back to your house? It’s the closest.” Haruka didn’t say anything but nodded, staring at the kitten. Makoto rushed up the stone stairs, leaving Haruka behind.

When he arrived at Haruka’s house, he entered through the back and made his way into the kitchen. Quickly, he gathered up some small blankets and milk for the kitten. By the time he was finished, Haruka had entered his home and the kitchen.

“So what should we do now?” Haruka asked, walking past Makoto to the oven. He put on his apron and looked around the fridge for some fish to grill. Makoto pondered the thought for a moment before answering.

“I’m not really sure...” Makoto says, Haruka just shrugs at the answer and returns to his grilling. Eventually the kitten catches the scent of the fish and crawls away from the blankets and milk over to Haruka. It meows up at Haruka, as if it’s asking for some of the fish. Haruka stares down at the kitten again and it meows up at him. Makoto watches the exchange in silence, wondering which of the two will back down first. Makoto is surprised, however, when Haruka sighs and cuts off a little bit of the fish and gives it to the kitten. It immediately starts gobbling the piece of fish down, making cute little noises while it does so.

“Haru-”

“Don’t you tell anyone about this later.”

Makoto can’t help but smile a little at the response, but decides to keep it himself. He doesn’t, however, know how long he can after Haruka gives the kitten another piece of fish.

* * *

The next morning, Makoto arrives at Haruka’s house prepared for the worse. He didn’t want to leave the kitten with Haru, but he couldn’t take it to his house, his younger siblings might hurt the kitten further. When he stepped into the house, he was surprised to see the kitten waiting for him by the door. The kitten looked up at him and meowed again before scampering off to some other part of the house, but with the smell of fish in the house, he assumed it was going towards the kitchen again. Makoto followed the kitten, who was eating fish again by Haruka. Haruka didn’t acknowledge Makoto, but Makoto knew that Haruka knew he was here.

“So can I assume it’s okay for the kitten to live here?” Makoto asked, kneeling down at the table in the room next to the kitchen.

“He doesn’t like water.” Haruka said, ignoring Makoto question. Makoto stared at his friend, trying to see if he heard that correctly. When he realized that he did hear Haruka correctly, he couldn’t help but laugh. He fell over, but he didn’t care.

By the time Makoto calmed down, Haruka was glaring at him, looking horribly offended, and the kitten was on his chest, looking at him. He chuckled once more and the kitten hopped down from his chest and walked back over to the kitchen, drinking milk from a small bowl.

“Of course the kitten won’t like water Haru.” Makoto said, a hint of humor in his voice. “Cats don’t like water.” Haruka, of course, turned away from Makoto and went back to cooking his fish. Makoto just smiled before getting up and going over the kitten. He started petting it, noticing how it seemed happier than yesterday.

“I’m serious Haru.” Makoto said after a while. “Is it okay for the kitten to stay here?” Haruka looked down at him and the kitten for a couple of minutes before shaking his head in defeat and returning to his grill. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Makoto’s beaming smile.

“Did you hear that little guy? You’re gonna be staying here for the time being!” The kitten meowed happily up at Makoto, which only made the taller teen happier. Haruka returned his focus back to the grill and away from the cute kitten and an even cuter acting Makoto.

* * *

At school, Makoto and Haruka are pretty sure that they shouldn’t be bringing the kitten with them. Haruka, however, argued that he didn’t want the kitten messing up his house or sneaking outside and getting hurt. Makoto almost wanted to laugh at the first reason, but felt horrified when he heard the second. He didn’t want to hear those pained meows again and eventually allowed Haruka to take the kitten with them.

Surprisingly, the kitten was quiet all throughout class and only started making noises when they were eating lunch on the rooftop. Nagisa had arrived and looked surprised to see the kitten with them.

“Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Where did the kitten come from?” Nagisa asked, looking over at the duo.

“We found him last night. He was pretty badly hurt...” Makoto answered, scratching his finger under the kitten’s chin. Haruka looked down at the kitten again, giving it something from his lunch, which the kitten started eating happily. Makoto smiled at the scene and Haruka looked away, a slight blush on his face. Nagisa watched with mild interest before beaming at his two friends.

“Sooooo...” Nagisa started, getting Haruka and Makoto’s attention. “Can I be the godfather?”

All Nagisa got in return was a couple of happy meows, Makoto spluttering, and Haruka looking away from him. He couldn’t help but smile more though, his two friends were really cute when they acted like this.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the kitten - now named Momo because Nagisa wouldn’t stop bothering them about it - had come to live with Haruka and the raven haired teenager couldn’t help but notice a change in his house. Besides the obvious answer of Momo living with him, Haruka also noticed that Makoto visited more often and longer than usual. It was starting to become a normal occurrence that Haruka would go take a bath and return to the main room to see Makoto there with Momo. Sometimes, Makoto would arrive with little gifts for the kitten, like a ribbon for it to play with or wear. 

Sometimes Haruka didn’t know how to feel about this new routine, but then decided that he didn’t care as long as Makoto kept smiling like that at him and the kitten whenever he stopped by.

* * *

A couple of days turns into a couple of weeks and those weeks turn into months and soon, Momo is feeling better than it did on that faithful day that Haruka and Makoto found him. Momo is also bigger, but at the same time still small. Makoto can’t help but smile whenever he comes over to Haruka’s house and is greeted by Momo with a meow and walk to the kitchen, where some fish is prepared for Momo by Haruka.

“Hey Haru!” Makoto greets, going into the kitchen, not surprised to see Haruka by the grill with his apron and swimsuit on. Makoto walks over to him, wrapping his arms around Haruka’s waist and applies a gentle kiss to Haruka’s shoulder. Haruka looks back at him and nods, but Makoto can see the slight smile tugging at Haruka’s lips and grins. Makoto kisses his shoulder more and moves up to Haruka’s neck, Haruka makes a noise and bumps his elbow back against Makoto.

“What’s wrong?” Makoto ask, looking down at his boyfriend. Haruka looks down at Momo, who is watching the two of them. Makoto tilts his head in confusion, wondering what Haruka is trying to tell him.

“Not in front of Momo.” Haruka says eventually, refocusing on the grill. Makoto blinks a couple of times before laughing, hiding his face in Haruka’s shoulders. He knows Haruka is probably glaring at him, but Makoto doesn’t care, Haruka is being cute again.

Momo meows up at them, wanting their attention again, which Makoto gives readily. Haruka continues to cook and after a couple of minutes, serves both Makoto and Momo some grilled fish. Nagisa also arrives moments later and Haruka serves him a plate. Nagisa has a collar for Momo, which has a tag with Haruka and Makoto’s name on it and Haruka’s address.

Later on, all of them put the collar on Momo, who meows happily at all three of them before going to find a comfortable place to sleep, which turns out to be Haruka’s bed.

If any of the boys could read Momo’s mind, they might find out that Momo is dreaming of his cute and weird family of swimmers, with mommy Haru, daddy Mako, and his... godfather(?) Nagisa watching over him happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: _Makoto and Haruka both seem to like cats. So what would happen if one day they found an injured cat and decided to nurse it back to health? Maybe even acting like they're its parents and Nagisa wanting to be the godfather. :3_
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
